Last bell ringing
by Aeriel Cross
Summary: Kanda and the group grants Allen his last wish, and the irony of his words when they saw the birds take flight...AllenKanda okay, maybe if you squint.


Title: Because of you

Genre: Tragedy/General

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Slight implied Allen/Kanda

Disclaimer: I really don't own dgray man, but I really wished I did.

The sky was clear blue, bluer than it ever has been in the past years, and a gentle breeze teased their hair into a dance around them, the soft, warm rays of the sun illuminating their faces as they looked up into the sky.

'It's really a beautiful day,' Allen sighed happily as Timcampi fluttered around his head.

'Yeah,' Leenali looked curiously at a bird flying overhead. 'I don't believe it has ever been this clear before.'

'Say, it'd be nice if we were to release many white pigeons at once into the sky, wouldn't we?' Allen wondered out aloud. 'I've only seen it once in a town square, but the sky was steel grey, and it was a funeral, too. Wouldn't you like to see something like that, Kanda?'

'Che,' Kanda muttered. 'Like I'd care.'

'Don't listen to him,' Lavi yawned. 'He's always a wet blanket.'

'You can repeat that again,' Kanda glared at Lavi, one hand on the hilt of Mugen.

'Uh, I'll pass…' Lavi gulped as he turned back to the sky.

'One day…' Allen sighed. 'I'm going to set white pigeons free into a clear blue sky, and watch them take flight into the world.'

'You will,' Lavi promised.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was in chaos, he couldn't see clearly, and he was in great pain. What was he doing here? He couldn't remember anything anymore. He knew that he was all soaked in blood, and that he must have been a terrible sight. He could only see the Earl in front of him, watching him, still grinning, laughing, as Rhode and Tyki flanked him on either side. He couldn't seem to hear anything now, just his own ragged, harsh breathing. Everything else in the world seems to have died, everything was silent. Somewhere far away, he thought he heard someone call his name faintly, but it was probably his imagination.

'It's over,' The Earl cackled. 'You exorcists are losing, and you know it.'

Allen squeezed his eyes shut against the images and the names of the people that had died in this final war. People he knew, people he didn't know…there were too many to count. Was Kanda still alive? Lavi and Leenali? He tried to remember their faces, but can't seem to anymore. He could no longer remember the times when they were together, laughing and fooling around anymore. Those times were long gone.

'This is a time of darkness and sorrow,' Allen said softly.

'And so it is,' Rhode replied, her voice taunting. 'You'll join your friends soon enough.'

'It's over,' The Earl said.

'No, it's not,' Allen said, invocating his left arm. 'Not until I say so.' And he leapt forwards in a wild cry of abandon.

There was a loud smash, explosions, then something hit him hard, someone crying out his name, and the world turned dark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sky was blue, clear blue, just like that day when Allen had so innocently looked up into the sky and commented on his white pigeons. Kanda, Lavi, and Leenali were dressed in their exorcists uniforms, standing in front of a grave, silent. A bell was ringing loudly, slowly, mournfully, mourning those who had died in the battle. The dead were ceremoniously buried, and the person of whom they were standing in front of was the last to be discovered, and the last to be buried, too.

Kanda stared at the name on the stone in front of the grave, as if he was trying to etch it into his memories forever. Allen Walker. The exorcist who saved them all. Everyone wanted to thank him, but it was already too late- he had gone to a place where they can never follow.

_Everything lay in smoking ruins, charred, black, and dead. Bodies and blood was everywhere, and pain was thick and heavy in the air. But what mattered most to the small exorcist group then, was the body in Leenali's arms. _

_His white hair was matted and stained with blood, now dried to a rust brown, and he was all covered in blood. His left arm lay beside him, twisted at a grotesque angle, his breathing harsh and ragged, and his eyes seem to be unfocused. He was alive. But just barely._

'_Hey,' his voice was surprisingly steady and calm as it broke the silence, taking all of them by surprise. 'It's you guys, isn't it?'_

'_Don't speak, Allen..' Leenali's shoulders shook, her voice trembling._

'_It's okay,' Allen said. 'It's over now. Everything's over.'_

'_Allen…' Lavi began._

'_I guess i…won't be able to see…the blue sky again…I can't even remember anything…anymore…'_

'…_Don't you dare die on us, Moyashi..' Kanda hissed, his eyes misting up._

'_Everyone dies some time or other…there's no avoiding it…' Leenali cried out as she felt allen's body turn colder._

'_I've been waiting…for you all. I'm glad to have…known you,' he whispered, his pulse barely felt beneath his skin now. His unfocusing eyes seemed to search for something, but then, he soon closed them. 'I'm…sorry…'_

_Kanda saw the light in his eyes go out, the body turning limp, and knew that he was dead._

_It was all because of you that we are still alive here today, Allen, he wanted to say, but he knew that the poor boy couldn't hear him anymore._

The bell tolled once more, and then at a signal, Kamui and his assistants released the white pigeons that they have been holding somewhere in a part of the Vatican building. All at once, hundreds, thousands of them flew out in a burst of white, flapping wings as they swooped towards the infinite blue sky. Leenali buried her face into her hands as she sobbed uncontrollably, and Lavi turned his head away, but Kanda simply stared up into the sky till the birds grew smaller and smaller in the distance, and finally were gone.

Kamui watched the birds take flight and shook his head.

'The poor boy...we never thought that this wish would take place on _his_ funeral...'

_'I've always wanted to see countless white pigeons take flight all at once into the air,_

_but the last time i did it was at a funeral...if i'm going to do it, it'll be a clear, blue day like this, and it won't be a sad event. But even if it is, you shouldn't be sad.'_

Allen's last words echoed in Kanda's ears, as a wind blew his hair over his shoulders, teasing it into a dance, and he could see Allen's smiling face along with the wind. Turning on his heels, he left the grave, bringing with him his last memories of Allen, as the last resonating toll of the bell sounded into the air, and slowly, faded away into nothing.

A.N: This is a...spontaneous story. It was at first based on only Allen and the group and not on Kanda and...yeah. So...next time, do you think i should write a story in which Kanda dies instead? Hm?

Kanda: You dare...?

A.N: Uh...i do.

Kanda: -pulls out Mugen and chases author around-

Allen: Well, ahem. While they're at it, just review and tell her if she should write a story of Kanda dying, and thank you for reading!!

A.N: I know it's a real crappy story, but hey, i'm learning- ARGH!!

Kanda: Got you. Che.


End file.
